


Fall into my arms

by ghostdwarf



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1, ? - Freeform, AU ish, M/M, Protective Dillon, Slow Burn, first fic, idk what to tag, slow burn is more about the time it takes in their world then the story lenth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdwarf/pseuds/ghostdwarf
Summary: 5 times Dillon caught Ziggy plus the one time they caught each other.





	1. Support Beams

**Author's Note:**

> The POV will no always be of the same character or a character at all.  
This is mainly to tell a story then describe a scene (as am not very good at that)  
This is my first fic, and basically any written work, so any comments, suggestions or corrections are gladly welcome!

With the down time between Venjixs attacks getting smaller and smaller, Dr. K didn't have time to waste babysitting Zig- er Ranger Operator Series Green. Especially, since Ranger Operator Series Black needed content check ups and she can't let Green end up half naked (again) in the middle of a battle. So Dr. K did what she did best and came up with a plan.

That plan, of course, hinjed on a program that would be able to scan Dillon for any anomalies and alert her. Allowing her to focus training Series Green.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on an almost always sunny Thursday morning that had Dillon lounging on a makeshift hospital bed; eyes closed as if he were asleep. However, Dr. K was too busy telling Ziggy for the eleventh time how to locate where he will teleport to, that she did not notice either way. Maybe she should of just recorded it and put it on loop. It would have taken less time then creating a new program from scratch, she mused, as she directed her attention to her 

However, if she had done that she wouldn’t have been able to save her tech when Ziggy missed the the beam over head and dropped down on the workshop. So, with her fifth sigh of the day, she counted on her small blessings, as he just teleported mere centre meters above the table, and decided to check up on Dillon while Ziggy rested to regain his energy. The non medical doctor deemed Dillon's results as positive in nature therefore he could leave the lab whenever he was ready to do so. For some reason he stayed.

And he was very glad he did.

"Twelfth times the charm," Ziggy laughed with a quick wink to Dillon before his helmet appeared.

The twelfth time, it seamed, really was the charm as Ziggy teleported to the, almost catwalk in size, beam. Yet, unlike cat walks this one didn't have any rails. This meant that when Ziggy did a victorious jump; he was unable to catch himself as he lost balance on the landing. Soon after with a yelp from Ziggy and a gasp from Dr. K, he was falling. With closed eyes and the acceptance of pain Ziggy waited but it never came. Dillon was out of his chair and across the room so fast you would think of him as the blue ranger. Before long, Ziggy was in his arms. Complementarily with a prolonged sigh and a soft smirk; Dillon whispered 

"What am I going to do with you"

Ziggy didn't notice this change in Dillon's behaviour. 

Dr. K Did...


	2. Horror and Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popcorn + low budget films = Team bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made spelling and grammar mistakes so please tell me where you find them !

Dillon had joined the team along with his friend, who was apparently good at shadow puppets. Summer didn't really see how that made him a necessity to Dillon's life but with how close he would get when any of the team got close to Ziggy's personal bubble she suspected they were long time friends. That was until she remembered the fact that Dillon has been out in the waste land while Ziggy was in the dome with the mob. So she devised a plan to gain more incite into the pair. Something that would of most likely happened with out her interference but it wouldn't quite be the same. So with the determination only curiosity could bring she went to talk to Scott.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By a week and a shopping cart of popcorn later, Summer organised a team bonding movie night. The best way to judge peoples' relationship is to watch them through a horror movie so after arguing which movie to watch first: her idea, her choice. And a horror movie it was.

Through every jumpscare all Ziggy did was hug the pillow closer and closer while Dillon just looked more and more confused with the plot. Maybe a 1980's horror movie wasn't the best choice for someone with anmesia. So with a sigh of defeat, a flick of the switch and a long strech Summer stood up and walked to the kitchen for a drink. 

Back in the livingroom you could hear the Flynn and Ziggy arguing over whether they should watch scooby doo or the matrix next. Summer thought that the matrix hit too close to home and was about to say that when Flynn waved his arm back knocking the drick out of her hand creating a loud crash. That was all it took for Ziggy to jump into the air as a perfect replication of a scardey cat and landed into Dillon's arms. Summer has never seen someone move so fast. 

With a blank face Dillon dorpped Ziggy on the sofa and with a red face Ziggy mubbled into the pillow how he was just " doing the green shirt justice" as everyone laughed lightheartedly at his actions. The argument was over in favoure of cleaning up the mess. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so what movie are we going to watch?" Flynn asked, holding the remote over the Matrix icon.

"I think Dillon should choose since he's watching them for the first time" Scott said as he took the remote for himslef.

"er Scooby Doo" Dillion mumbled, "whatever that is"

and with the way Ziggy beamed and Dillon smiled, Summer knew exsactly what they meaned to each other.

Even if they didn't.


	3. A Knight and their Mares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunk beds aren’t made for those who run in their sleep

When Dillon accepted the to become a ranger, he didn't leave without Ziggy beacuse well. Because he was the first person he saw after months on the desert roads. Because he was the first person to wish him a good morning.  
He allowed Dillon to smile for the first time, with those stupid shadow puppets. At least the first time he can remember. The least he could do was protect him from thoses thugs and if the safest place for Ziggy was with him. Well so be it.

Once they both arrived at the base did Dillon regret it ? If you asked anyone they would would tell you yes; if you lookedd into Dillon's eye you would know that he didn't. Sure he stole the top bed and he snored so loud it reminded him of an engine. But he's spent enough nights in the back seat of his car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was not Ziggy's faviourate days. It started out great with no alarms letting him sleep in until 10am; it would of be 12 if it wasn't for the smell of Flynn's cooking. However, as the say the calm comes before the storm. In this case queit literally.  
Just as the adverts start to roll the alarm begains to toll. (sorry I had to rhyme) And of course it had to be a lighting robort venjix sent. Which only served send Ziggy back to when he gave away the meds. What he thought would be his last day ever but he did when every teenage power ranger does. Hide his fears by fighting the attack bots and keeping far away as possible from the big bot. He was ever grateful that, when they dealt the final blow, Venjix count the lighting bot as a lost cause and let the rangers return home without calling for their zords. He was also grateful that when he went straight to bed no one stopped him to ask why.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dillon was worried about Ziggy. No, no, he was annoyed with Ziggy. Yeah, he was annoyed with him. He left Dillon and the rest of the team to report to Dr. K. She was even more grumpy with them then she was when Ziggy was their to irritate her. He couldn't get changed without going into his room and going into his room could wake Ziggy. And Dillon was annoyed with Ziggy so he didn't want to deal with him when he woke up. He definitely wasn't worried and wanted to let him have his sleep. He definitely wasn't.

A few hours past and everyone else went to bed. This left Dillon with two choices. Risk waking Ziggy up or sleep in his car. Well Ziggy had enough time with the room by himself. He can live with it.

As he got close to the door he could hear something strange. Not Ziggy's usual loud snores but quiet little whimpers. Slowly and cautiously opened the door. Just in time some would think as while Dillon made it closer to the bed, Ziggy gave a cry as he rolled to the left like his life depended on it. He rolled left, right off the edge of the top bunk. On auto made Dillon caught him before his arm could hit the bottom bunk's metal frame.

While Ziggy thankfully didn't get a broken arm the fall still caused enough pain to wake Ziggy up. Him not knowing who held him struggled.

"Please don't hurt me," Ziggy pleads, " I'll do anything"

The look on Ziggy's face broke Dillon's heart and he doesn't even know if he could live if his eyes were open.

"Ziggy, Ziggy hey," Dillon whispered softly, fearing if he spoke any louder Ziggy would panic even more. Eyes reluctantly opening, Ziggy attacked Dillon into a hug, no fight left in him as he let of his fears out. Dillon just held him and let him talk.

"It will be ok," he said as he tried to lower him onto the bed but all the did was make Ziggy cling tighter. He sighed knowing Ziggy wasn't going to let go. The bed was too small for the both of them so he when to the only place where they both will fit. In the back of Dillon's car he held him 'til he cried himself to sleep.

Sure Ziggy snored loudly and the position he was in wasn't the most confinable. It was annoying but Dillon has spent enough night alone in the back seat of his car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Scott woke up to do some check ups on his car. When he got to the garage and saw Dillon's car he decided he, too, deserved a sleep in and walk back around leaving the too alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this taking a long time but I've been busy so what can you do
> 
> this is problem my fav title cause I love a good pun! At least it is a pun.  
nightmare, knight(Dillon), mare(his car)
> 
> anywho, thank you so much for reading!  
and I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises :/


	4. Banana Splits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy was beginning to think, with all the misunderstandings and slapstick fights,  
that his life was a cartoon show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time but here it is and I hope you enjoy.

Ziggy was done, so done! Too many times has he walked into walls, had plant pots fall on him. Hell, a jukebox Vinjex almost dropped a piano on him had Summer not pushed him out the way. His life was a bloody cartoon! To be fair to the universe, that should have become clear when he started where bright green super-suits. But that was supposed to be an epic action not this slap stick.

Knowing this he doesn't even know why he is surprised when, on his way to the kitchen to steal whatever smoothie Flynn was making at this time of night, he slipped on a banana peel. Oh course he slipped on a banana peel and of course with Ziggy's luck that peel just have to be halfway down the stair case. So not only will it be an embarrassing moment but embarrassing death to boot. With a silent curse at Flynn's chaotic cooking and he's greed for food, Ziggy braced for impact.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dillon gave up on getting any sleep. Each night came new nightmares or old memories. Well, memories that went a little different then it was in life: Ziggy being crushed, the click of a clock and cane, the angry eyes of the red, blue and yellow rangers as they ignore the fact that he's a human too. Him finally submitting to his robotic half and the damages it does to the team, his friend. His first friend, the one person who always says or does the what Dillon needs most but only when he needs it most. Sure he can be annoying and clumsy but Ziggy is always there, smiling and holding a conversation on his own when Dillon just needs to sit but can't handle the silences of the desert wind. For that Dillon would follow Ziggy anywhere, not that Dillon knew that himself but that didn't make it any less true.

So that was why at 2 am Dillon was working on his car instead of in bed; to save Ziggy from waking up to his screams. He was surprised but internally glad to see Flynn in the kitchen creating background noise that wasn't the tick of a clock or the night-time wind. Thank God it was a calm night, as Dillon didn't have to spend his night by the bedroom door, ready to rush in should Ziggy begin to grow restless with the nightmares of his own. It was knowing Ziggy was getting restful, calm sleep that helped Dillon fight of his grogginess each day. At least that was what he thought Ziggy was doing only to be proven wrong when he heard the unmistakable cry of Ziggy make when his was on an unstoppable collision course with a table or wall.

Only this time, turning around, Dillon did not see Ziggy on the floor with a new bruise but, almost as if in slow motion, falling to floor that's covered with odd bits of machinery certain to   
cause more then a bruise. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flynn was hungry and he was dead set on making a smoothie so who cares if it's what not time of night. It was almost finished when he suddenly heard a yelp and got into a fighting stance. By the time he turned around and understood the situation Ziggy was already in Dillon's arms, Someone he didn't even relies was downstairs with him. Seeing there was no danger Flynn relaxed his tense muscles and laughed at the look confusion on Ziggy's face. That, it would seem, was the wrong move as suddenly Ziggy snapped to attention and started to chastise Flynn of health and safety. And if it won't for the fact that He was still being hold by Dillon bridal style, Flynn isn't shamed to admit he would have been scared.

It would seem to him that Dillon would disagree as a small barely noticeable smile graced Dillon's lips as he carefully took Ziggy upstairs and back to their room. Flynn continued to laugh as he made the finishing touches to the smoothies, Ziggy's words getting further and further away.

As Flynn enjoyed the fruits of his labour, he smiles wide knowing that the two rangers with the saddest eye had each other and when they were together the sadness seemed to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Flynn would be the one to know that Ziggy is using comedy to cover up their pain and Dillon uses anger.
> 
> I was originally going to say lonely but I think that in a way all the rangers and of course Dr, k where lonely before becoming a team!


	5. Leap Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon knew Ziggy would jump off a building to save him but would Ziggy jump to save himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with the content with this one, I just couldn't come up with another way to write it :/

Ziggy had, to his surprise and relief, defeated one of venjix's men. However, that relief was soon gone as he realised he was alone on top of the roof. Normally this wouldn't be a problem; he could teleport down or be an average person and take the stairs. He would do that to if it weren't for the fact that he used up all his energy on the final blow as his team were pretty beat up so he was the only one who made it to the roof. So the long and boring stairs it was. 

Or it would have been had Dr. K not screamed at him to stop and stay where he was. She found an anomaly that gave of a thermal range that made no sense to Ziggy so he just decided to take her word without questioning as he learned it's just easier. So to put in short there was a bomb and not enough time for Ziggy to get down in traditional ways.

In his last moments on Earth Ziggy did what Ziggy does best. Panic while spewing every word that came into his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dillon was going to tear venjix apart until all that was left was nuts and screws. Not five minutes ago he went from beaten to the bone to proud and happy that Ziggy was safe and saved the day. He didn't care about the whines he made as the other groaned. 

Then Dr. K said three awful words, ones he will never forget. There's a bomb. She said more, explained more but Dillon didn't listen he only had one thing on his mind.

Protect Ziggy.

And with that he ran.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziggy was panicking; he was going to die. Having done what with his want to survive? Failed to get into the mafia, tried to rob a man who lived in the harsh unprotected lands, got his only friend in trouble just to become the green ranger when there were so many better suited for it. Even the smoothie guy! Well maybe not him.....5  
But he was the only one up here. He was the only ranger to make it this far. He saved the day and if this is how he goes out ,he protected his friends and helped his family with meds, well he went out well.

"Ziggy!!!"

Oh, Dillon the only person to ever recuperate his feelings. At least his feelings of friendship. The one person to ever stick up for him. Someone whose lost too much to only lose more. The guy he would do anything for. So what happened next was much more then a single command. Much more then want to survive.

"Jump!!!"

It was a want to live....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dillon didn't let go of Ziggy that night and if the whole team fell asleep on the sofa without loss of contact. Well that's just because Scooby Doo where are you? made them sleepy and the other sofa was just too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading this!! Just one more chapter to go!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Hopefully I write it in this month or the next! feel free to spam the comments if I don't :)
> 
> (WHAAAAAAAAT I'm not trying to get more attention Nooooooooo :P)


End file.
